


A Minor Problem

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [15]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, The Abandoned Mineshaft Outside of Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a road trip, Kane decides it would be fun to explore an abandoned mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Problem

Pat snuck another glance at Jonny who was sitting beside him, still fuming. “How much longer before the guys notice were missing?” he said hoping to get Jonny to talk to him.

Jonny glared at him. “We’re stuck in a cage suspended over a three hundred foot drop. We didn’t tell anyone where we were going. How long do you _think_ it will be before someone notices we’re missing?”

Pat smiled at the scorn dripping from Jonny’s voice. At least he was talking to him again. He shifted trying to stretch his legs in the cramped space, suddenly glad he wasn’t as tall as Jonny. “At least we didn’t get shot, right?”

Jonny sighed. “Glass half full huh Kaner?” He draped his arm over Pat’s shoulders, tugging at him slightly so that he settled into his side.

“Getting there,” Pat said grinning.

 

**SIX HOURS EARLIER**  
“We should go check out some of the abandoned mines,” Pat said laying on the bed in their hotel room, his head resting on Jonny’s lap. He was flipping through a guidebook of the area.

“Why?” Jonny asked not looking up from the crossword puzzle he was working on.

“Uh because it would be fun? And this is boring?” Pat rolled to his feet, snagging the crossword out of Jonny’s hands.

Jonny rolled his eyes but got to his feet. “Okay,” he said. “Let’s go.”

 

It was an hour’s drive to the place that Pat had chosen and Pat was bouncing impatiently as they looked at the entrance to the old mine.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Jonny asked looking at the entrance.

“Of course it is, it was in the guidebook wasn’t it?” Pat pointed out. “Let’s go already.”

Jonny relaxed a bit as they walked through the tunnels. They were in pretty good shape from what he could tell. They must have had tours of the mine because there was evidence of people passing through.

“What do you think is down there?” Pat asked looking down a tunnel that branched off from the one they were on and sloped downwards. He started down the tunnel before Jonny could say anything and Jonny followed reluctantly.

“Wow,” Jonny said after they had been walking for and a wide chasm abruptly split the tunnel in half.

“What do you think that was used for?” Pat pointed out a steel cage that was hanging on their side of the chasm, suspended by the same heavy duty wire they used in suspension bridges. There were several sacks in the cage and Pat stepped closer to examine them.

“Bringing ore up from below,” an unknown voice said from behind them. “Turn around slowly.”

They did as they were told and saw a man, his face hidden with a bandana, pointing a gun at them.

“We don’t want any trouble,” Jonny said slowly.

“Good,” the man said. “Then you won’t mind unloading those sacks for me. Set them over there.” He gestured to the wall not too far from the cage where a wheelbarrow was sitting.

Jonny looked at Pat and nodded and they carefully moved the sacks out of the cage.

“These things weigh a ton,” Pat complained. “What’s in them?”

“None of your business. Now, both of you, get into the cage.”

“People will miss us if we don’t show up soon,” Jonny said.

The man laughed. “Get into the cage and we’ll find out if you’re right. Close the door behind you.”

The cage wasn’t tall enough for them to stand up in and they sat down, their legs bent in front of them. The door closed with a resounding clang and Jonny winced at the finality of the noise echoing around them.

The man moved closer and pulled a lever that they hadn’t noticed. The cage swung out over the chasm and the man stopped it when they were out over the centre of it.

“Thanks for your help,” the man said putting the gun away. He grabbed the handles of the wheelbarrow and disappeared back up the tunnel.

 

**NOW**  
“How did you two manage this one?” Sharpy asked staring at them as they trudged into the hotel.

“The police had to rescue you from a mine?” Seabs added.

“Don’t ask,” Jonny said scowling. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Only you Peeks,” Sharpy said as Jonny disappeared down the hall.

“Hey at least he was a nice smuggler!” Pat objected. “He didn’t shoot us and the police said they received an anonymous call to look for us in the mine. Who knows how long we would have been in there if he hadn’t called them?” He glared at them a little to make his point.

“Would have served you right if you’d had to spend the night down there.”

Pat rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’m going to go make sure that Jonny doesn’t use all the hot water.”


End file.
